<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care For A Wet Dog [unfinished] by ToiletChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353900">Care For A Wet Dog [unfinished]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToiletChan/pseuds/ToiletChan'>ToiletChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, Sub!Holo, i never actually got to the sex part so it's just a lot of tom-foolery, not like lawerence is a dom but the boy tryin lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToiletChan/pseuds/ToiletChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our traveling duo are forced in from the rain. Holo gets curious about Lawrence's anatomy. Lawrence is fed up with Holo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holo &amp; Kraft Lawrence, Holo/Kraft Lawrence, horo kraft lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care For A Wet Dog [unfinished]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an unfinished work. I'm posting it because I've had it in my drives for years now. (I started this thing sometime in the 2010 area.) It must be free.<br/>Go now, sad and lonely HoloxLawerence fic. I will miss you. *blows it a kiss*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been raining all day. What Holo had predicted to be a summer shower soon turned for the worse. Luckily, it wasn’t until once they’d stopped right before an inn that the storm had really turned brutal, but they’d still managed to get soaking wet. However, unlike previous encounters with stormy nights, Holo’s first instinct wasn’t to strip herself naked.</p><p>	On the contrary, once the two unlikely, wearied travelers had set foot into the cozy room, she’d pointed and in a harsh, but chattering tone, ordered Lawrence and his still dripping clothes onto the bed. Lawrence tried to convince her otherwise (“Use common sense.”) but she’d rebutted with just the wave of her palm. He didn’t know why he did, but he sat as told.</p><p>	Lawrence couldn’t help himself; while he watched her light the small, already half-used candle on the table and yank a blanket from a rickety rocking-chair. The thought of, <i>‘Shouldn’t this be the other way around?’</i> happened to pop in his mind. What with her strikingly abnormal ears and tail, his line of thought went something along Pup and Master. He chuckled at this, but Holo hardly seemed to notice. Or maybe she was too upset about her shivering bones and how soaking wet her “gorgeous” fur was to be bothered. Instead, she flapped the large blanket out into the open air, candle flickering against the dusty wind it provoked, and snuggled into his lap.</p><p>	He stared down at her for a moment as she settled herself, then suddenly with a humorous, pouting awe in her face, seemed to realize he was a living being too, and so she set to work trying to curl as much blanket about his shoulders as possible. Or maybe it was because she wanted to make a little tent for herself. Lawrence preferred his previous reasoning to the latter. </p><p>	“Holo?” he began as soon as she seemed comfortable and relaxed, curled up on his lap. Like a small dog. Lawrence let a soft grin play out at the thought, but that joke would soon become old, so he tried not to think about it too much. “As much as I…” he had a previous thought in mind, but then he realized it might sound rude to say, <i>‘As much as I prefer you clothed,’</i> Not like she’d notice or care, but it seemed kind of awkward to say something else along the lines of, <i>‘You should really get naked.’</i></p><p>	“I know,” she suddenly muttered from under her make-shift shelter. She poked her still dripping head out from underneath the blanket, already smelling musky and managing to gather a soft patch of dust on her left cheek. “But I couldn’t wait.”</p><p>	“Couldn’t wait?”</p><p>	“I mean,” she started again without missing a beat, completely unfazed. “Bodies gather heat better collectively.”</p><p>	“I’m sure that only means when they’re naked.” Not that he was implying that, or anything.</p><p>	“On the contrary,” now the real Holo seemed to come alive. She was still wet, by all means, but the shivering little street dog look was gone.  </p><p>	<i>‘Okay, that joke has really got to stop.’</i></p><p>	Holo slipped herself out from the blanket, letting it fall just slightly from her shoulders, and in turn drooping from Lawrence. Regardless, she beamed with that familiar smile of pride and ultimate, <i>I’m so much better than you.</i></p><p>	“My pack and I,” she began, jabbing one finger into his chest. “Used to do stuff like this. We were never naked. Wet fur was better than nothing.”</p><p>	“Your pack?” </p><p>	Holo had never said anything about having a pack.</p><p>	“Oh, yes.” she shrugged her shoulders. “It was a long time ago. Much too long.” when she slid herself back under the blanket without even a sigh, it was signal enough it wasn’t something she wanted to talk about. </p><p>	“By the way,” she suddenly spoke up again after half an hour had passed. “I’m a wolf, not a dog.”</p><p>	Lawrence’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d never said anything aloud about his jokes. How could she…?</p><p>	“What are you talking about?”</p><p>	“Don’t act dumb.” Holo pulled the blanket around herself tighter. “You get this really dumb grin every time I do something remotely animalistic. I can tell what you‘re thinking. I’m the Wise Wolf Holo.”</p><p>	Oh, she hadn’t even been dry for fifteen minutes and she’s already throwing around that phrase.</p><p>	“But I can’t help it.” she continued. “That’s who I am. I’m not a human. I’m a wolf, after all.”</p><p>	“Right.” he agreed with her- that’s all he could say.</p><p>	“Humans are very easy to read.”</p><p>	Her last comment was a snide remark, whispered more than spoken, and Lawrence only sighed and ignored it. He didn’t say much when Horo pulled these sort of moves, and sometimes he got the feeling Holo wished he did. That’s how he was raised though; if he had nothing nice to say don’t say it. And even more rightly, if he had nothing to say at all, refrain from saying something stupid. He often acted upon this. </p><p>	Dusk began to fall past the open window, and silence drifted further along with it. It wasn’t until the first stars began to twinkle somewhere out on the horizon did Lawrence realize he was being watched.</p><p>	He turned his gaze downward, only to meet the bright, amber eyes of his companion, ears perked and at attention- she seemed so focused. After a moment of this, him staring back her with widened silver eyes, blinking every so often to try and snap her out of it (sometimes it seemed to him that she didn’t blink at all) he finally inquired, “What?”</p><p>	“Hm?” her expression suddenly changed, but her eyes were still wide, brows rising on her forehead and her lips tucked under- she seemed surprised at his reaction. “Oh, nothing. I was just thinking.” she suddenly turned herself back around and recoiled back into the blanket.</p><p>	Another moment of silence.</p><p>	“You can ask, ‘what?’”</p><p>	Lawrence jumped somewhat in surprise at the harsh and muffled tone.</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“I don’t mean ‘what,’ I mean ‘what!’” her tone was hard but when she rose from the blankets and stared back at him, really at eye-level, she seemed only slightly bothered by his quietness. “Aren’t you curious as to what I was thinking about? At all?”</p><p>	“Well…”</p><p>	“Then ask me. Go on.”</p><p>	Lawrence kept his lips tight for a moment before he finally cracked and asked, “What?”</p><p>	“Nothing. I won’t tell you.”</p><p>	“Holo,” Lawrence’s tone suddenly seemed to steal her harshness, and he raised himself slightly so that Holo fell just slightly lower onto his lap and was now tilting her to chin to look up at him. “That’s the reason I don’t ask.”</p><p>	“What is?”</p><p>	“You… you do things like that.”</p><p>	“Is that a problem?”</p><p>	“Well, uh,” he was suddenly at a loss, and no amount of shrugging his shoulders and looking this way and that would help him think of anything better to say. “No. It’s just… what’s the point in asking if I know the answer?”</p><p>	Holo suddenly appeared displeased, her ears drooping into the camouflage of her hair. “You’ve never heard of provoking?”</p><p>	“I always thought people didn’t like being provoked.” he answered, honestly.</p><p>	She only shrugged her shoulders. “It’s a matter of opinion, I suppose.”</p><p>	“In which case, you like to be provoked?”</p><p>	“No, not really.”</p><p>	Lawrence rolled his eyes at this and leaned back onto his elbows.</p><p>	“I was thinking about the difference.” Holo suddenly piped up.</p><p>	He stared at the ceiling, somberly, before picking his head up to stare back at her. “What do you mean by difference?”	</p><p>	“I mean,” she began, somewhat nervously.</p><p>	<i>‘That’s a first.’</i></p><p>	“Between humans and wolves.”</p><p>	Lawrence raised an eyebrow at this, opened his mouth to say something before she cut off, “I mean, I know there’s a lot of things. Believe me, I know.” she turned to him suddenly with a very serious, don’t-ask-about-it expression before she went on. “I mean, in other things.”</p><p>	“Other things?”</p><p>	Suddenly, Holo did something quite out of the blue, and it amused him so much he dare not laugh, because her posture spoke so much of how she felt and she would quickly take offense. But she suddenly whipped her head around so he only had view of that copper hair of hers and she stuck a hand so profoundly upon her hip, and then openly declared, “I used to have a mate.”</p><p>	Lawrence quickly placed a hand to his curled lips and held back his laughter- he managed very well and hoped Holo would find it as a dramatic pause; which, honestly, she probably would. After his laughter sub-sided and a good amount of time passed, he half chuckled, “And?”</p><p>	“And,” she sounded a little put-off. She hadn’t caught on to his amusement, had she? But no, for she went on, “I just… wonder sometimes about humans.”</p><p>	“From wolves to mates to humans. Go on?”</p><p>	“Look,” she turned herself around as abruptly as she had turned her back to him and simply (and loudly) stated, “I hear rumors, I see things… I have seen some things that my mind can,” she stuck her thumb and forefinger to her brow, closed her eyes and mumbled, “never erase.” she recovered and quickly went on, “And, you know, it makes me rather…” she turned her gaze away from him, setting it to the ceiling, gathered her shoulders to her cheeks so her hair spilled around her face like a mane and finished, “curious.”</p><p>	Lawrence couldn’t help it; he grinned.</p><p>	“Curious? You, The Wise Wolf  Holo… Curious?” he said it with so much mocking he became aware she might suddenly drop the subject altogether.</p><p>	“Yes, I know. Strange, isn’t it?”</p><p>	Apparently she wasn’t quite prepared to let this topic die. But then the silence fell upon them once more.</p><p>	“You don’t like asking questions, do you, Lawrence?”</p><p>	“What? I was waiting for you to continue.”</p><p>	“Well, how do I know what to continue with if you never ask?”	</p><p>	Lawrence didn’t quite understand what she meant by that but if he thought about it… then it did sort of make sense.</p><p>	“Alright,” he started. “So this mate,”</p><p>	“Yes?”</p><p>	“Let me finish,” he puffed, repositioning himself more comfortably. His legs were falling asleep. “It was, I assume, a wolf?”</p><p>	“Of course. It was a long time ago though, I assure you.”</p><p>	“Yes…” Lawrence had seen two dogs going at it before. Wolf or not, she was still of the canine species, and it couldn’t be much different. He recalled it to look rather rushed, rough, and above all, painful. “Let’s see, have you ever been with a man before?”</p><p>	“Well, there’s that young man from many decades ago…” Of course, he could’ve assumed as much. “And then there’s you…”</p><p>	“What? Oh, no, no, Holo, you’re misunderstanding me.”</p><p>	She was silent and gave him that open, cutely confused look of hers, before her ears drooped and she murmured, “Oh, you mean <i>that</i>, don’t you?”</p><p>	“Of course I meant <i>that.</i>” They sounded like children.</p><p>	“Lawrence,” her voice was different now, she stared straight and hard at him, took in a breath, and then inquired, “You’ve been with women before, haven’t you?” It didn’t so much sound as a question as it did an assurance.</p><p>	Of course he had. He was a proper male of his species, after all. It wasn’t something he did a lot, but it occurred several times in his years. His age certainly should’ve spoken for it. To be a virgin after all his life, how ridiculous would that be?</p><p>	So he nodded.</p><p>	“I see…” she was silent after that. Holo stared for a long time at the floorboards, her gaze searching and confused. After a few minutes, she looked back up at him with a deep breath. “I have been with you a very long time,” she began. “I trust you.” She suddenly turned away from him, as though embarrassed by her next statement. “It must be silly, a wolf of my age, seeing how many lives come and go, to never have, as you say, slept with a man.” It seemed like something awfully silly to be embarrassed about, if you asked Lawrence. “But as a Wise Wolf, I must be worldly. This, I trust… I would like to leave it to you.”</p><p>	Lawrence was quiet for a moment. </p><p>	“Wait, leave me to what?”</p><p>	Her eyes hardened.</p><p>	“You can’t be talking about your human virginity.”</p><p>	“Sir, I am hardly a virgin--”</p><p>	“I know, I just meant… never mind.”</p><p>	He rested himself back onto one elbow and placed his other hand, open palm, onto his face.</p><p>	Suddenly, like this, out of nowhere.</p><p>	“Well, regardless of your decision.” she spoke from behind the darkness. He felt a weight lift from his very grateful legs. “I am undressing now. I shall most likely retire if you refuse.”</p><p>	His hand fell from his face, and after the blur from his eyes cleared, he could see Holo was already fumbling with the buttons of her dress.</p><p>	“Now, hold on a moment,” Lawrence stood suddenly, and fell a little on his still numb legs. “Just… look,” he caught himself, and stood before her, wrapping his fingers around her very petite hands. “Give me a minute. Don’t suddenly undress. There are proper ways to go about this.”</p><p>	“Is there some sort of ritual?” she asked, seriously.</p><p>	“Wha- no, Holo. It’s just… don’t suddenly start undressing.”</p><p>	 “You’ve never had a problem with it before.”</p><p>	“No, look, it’s different now. Wait a moment.” </p><p>	He stood there holding her hands, and they looked back at one another, and as the time passed that she allotted, he realized he wasn’t getting anywhere with his thoughts and all he was really doing was staring dumb-founded into her curious apple eyes.</p><p>	 So all Lawrence could do was close his eyes and sigh, let a little grin slip, and in attempt, jest, “Are you sure it isn’t just…” he shrugged his shoulders. “That time of season? Mating season?”</p><p>	Holo glared up at him. “Yes, I am sure.”</p><p>	“Oh, so, in that case, it’s just a natural case of human urges?”</p><p>	“It’s not-!” her pitch suddenly jumped octaves. Too many octaves, she seemed to note, and cut herself off with a tight-lipped clasp, an annoyed expression, and above all, what satisfied Lawrence, a pink hue that now clouded her cheeks. </p><p>	Lawrence laughed lightly to himself, and pulled her hands away from her dress, replacing them with his own.</p><p>	“What are you doing?” Holo mumbled, joylessly.</p><p>	“Undressing you.”</p><p>	“I can undress myself.”</p><p>	Lawrence grinned. “I am aware.”</p><p>	As the last button came undone and he began to work with the belt around her waist, Holo puffed out her cheeks. “I don’t understand you.”</p><p>	“Why not?” he asked, slipping his hands under her dress and onto her naked shoulders, letting the fabric fall from her in a massive heap around her ankles.</p><p>	“I have never come across any beast who approaches me in such a manner. Might I say, it is very unbecoming. I don’t like it. Even my mate never acted this way! Furthermore…” </p><p>	As she began to proudly protest (verbally) he stood back away from her and let his eyes slip over her body. Of course, he had seen it before, but he’d never really looked at it. Usually she was so sudden to drop her drawers, in a manner of speaking, he’d quickly turn away to be polite (and because frankly, it was a little embarrassing.)  Though, he will admit, sometimes while they dressed for the night, he’d steal glances over at her sleek form. Should she ever catch him, she'd pose proudly and bellow, <i>“It is a fine piece of work, isn’t it?”</i></p><p>	But now, she stood before him bare, both mentally and physically, and no amount of her boasting now could ruin this for him. She was just inches shorter than he was. Lanky for her height, but well formed, with muscles noticeably in her calves and upper arms. Her breasts were small, but they were there, round and most definitely protruding. Her waist curved splendidly inward and came out only to shape a rather good set of hips.</p><p>	 “Is this how all you humans act?” Her loud, annoyed question rang him out of his unconscious state.</p><p>	Lawrence curled his fingers around her shoulders, pulled her forward, and kissed her. It caught her off guard, she was standing now on the tips of her toes with her chin inclined to let her lips meet his. Her eyes were wide open, surprised. Her heart fluttered. </p><p>	When he pulled away, he was only inches from her face. He raised one hand to wipe the smudge of dust that still sat on her cheek. Now, staring straight into her eyes, he simply told her, “Stop calling me human. I’m Lawrence.”</p><p>	He pulled Holo back in for another kiss, and this time she settled against him as her eyelashes fluttered closed. Her tail wagged weakly behind her, and a little voice in her mind urged him to wrap his arms about her. </p><p>	But he did not.</p><p>	Instead, he pulled away, and sat his lips now just below her jaw, onto her neck. He raised his hands from her shoulders, save for the tips of his fingers, and drew them gingerly down her arms. He continued down her neck slowly, changing sides every so often, and once lightly digging his teeth into the side of her throat. Holo’s lips quivered, her eyes wide but fluttering. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his back as best she could. His arms, free from her hold, continued to rise and fall. His finger-tips, light and teasing fell down her waist, over the soft hill of her hips, and back up where they fell just below her breasts. He did this once, twice, three times, continuing with the soft kisses along her neck and leisurely down to her collar. Every time he drew his fingers back up, just so, there, right below her breasts, her heart would tighten and her breath would catch in anticipation, but it never came. Simply, they fell. </p><p>	On the sixth time of his fingers landing just below where she would’ve liked, he curled his right arm around her back, letting his palm fall into her nape and drawing her close. His other hand opened and slipped, again, just below and around her right breast, but this time the thumb drawing circles on its’ belly. Her breath caught again. </p><p>	Lawrence’s right hand opened, fingers dangling and tickling her nape, and then, possibly even more painstakingly slow than his strides up and down her waist, he let his finger tips glide down the slope of her back, landing at the base of her tail.</p><p>	Her spine curled inwards as the ghostly shivers ran up and through her limbs, spreading like wildfire. Her body was now pressed firmly to his, clothes still damp from earlier that day. Resting her chin against his shoulder, his fingers almost to the end of the trail, she bit her lip softly in attempt to conceal these noises that wanted to arise from her throat. </p><p>	Holo recalled a time, briefly, the first night with her mate. It was only natural, she howled and called to the moon countless times that glorious evening. But now, somehow it felt… strangely unnatural. Yet, natural all the same. She was very confused. As his hand now brushed the strands of fur, she buried her face into his collar and cursed silently her human form. </p><p>	Lawrence pressed his grin to the side of her head, to the spot where a human ear should have been. Afterwards, he easily removed her arms from him and turned her around. He sat upon the bed, bringing Holo to his lap. He pressed his lips yet again to her neck, and as she opened her mouth to protest, she suddenly caught with a strange noise as his hands cupped her breasts. Here’s what she had been waiting for, but still he seemed to ignore the parts that mattered most. He squeezed, rubbed and massaged them, and yes, it felt good- incredible. But still his finger ignored, but on occasion, simply brushed the pink, tightening nipple. Every moment of unintentional friction, she bit her lip, drew in a hard breath, and squirmed. </p><p>	She felt a light puff of breath where his lips spread into a wide smile against her skin. His fingers continued, up and over, then down and under, but never actually across where she needed them to be.  At one point, after again rubbing their underside, he let his hands fall and snaked his palms across her abdomen, over her stomach, across and around her thighs, and barely drew them up… until they snaked back in reverse the path they had ventured and again took hold of her breasts. </p><p>	Holo breathed deeply, almost sounding like a sigh, her chest gently raised into his palms as her back arched to them, and then she fell against him. Lawrence could hear the faintest of whimpers in his ear. It was then his fingers coiled around her breasts and decided to give her what she wanted.</p><p>	Another soft whimper resounded in her throat. He rubbed them so gently, clenched hard beneath his touch. Holo could feel goose-bumps rising along her flesh, out past the nipple, along her breast and down her arms. She took another haggard breath, letting her fluttering eyes fall down to them, watching, wondering. What was he doing? She’d never experienced anything like this before. Furthermore, she’d never expected her human form to react in such a way- a shiver ran down her spine and she clenched her legs. Holo bit her bottom lip fiercely and let her eyes shut. A wolf and a human. A wolf was better, right? As a wolf, there were no humanly worries, everything was simple. As a human things got… complicated.</p><p>	The next movement even caught herself by surprise. Her right hand, originally sitting palm down on the bed, fingers twitching for a reason she couldn’t quite figure out, suddenly sprang up from the sheets, and in a shaky manner she set the palm now against the back of his hand. Lawrence stopped what he was doing, raised himself from the crook of her neck, and waited.</p><p>	She swallowed hard. His teasing actions had ceased, but still her hand quaked. For that matter, her whole body seemed to be doing it. She wasn’t cold, she certainly wasn’t scared. She did feel the slightest hesitation though, as her fingers drummed against his knuckles and her brain caught up with her body.</p><p>	“Holo?” </p><p>	 A soft whimper caught in her throat and she bowed her head forward, orange hair panning across her face to hide the red coloration of her cheeks. Her fingers clenched around his, and she forced it away from her breast, but then she let it stay aloft as her hand again began to shiver with nervousness and hesitation. A moment passed, and when she swallowed next, she took a deep breath and seemed to regain that Alpha aura for just a moment, and managed to set his hand in between her thighs. </p><p>	Even that light, forced pressure made her breath hitch. It caught her off guard, the feeling of another hand in an area private to her. Holo bit her lip, she could feel a wetness forming along her lashes, but they didn't spill over her cheeks. She felt unreasonably dizzy, hot, her eyes spun in her head and the salty tears did not help her equilibrium. She was not sad, she was not sick, but still this feeling persisted, the knot in her stomach, so pleasant yet unpleasant. The twitching of her fingers heightened, causing in turn to push Lawrence's fingers against her. Every touch, every accidental little twitch caused her to hiccup, as though she were crying.</p><p>	Lawrence was rather concerned now, the smile quickly fading into a loose frown. "Holo?" he questioned again. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of his fingers pressed where they normally shouldn't, placed there by her own volition. But the sounds she was making no longer amused (or aroused) him. "Holo, what's wrong?" he brought his left hand up and snaked around to part the curtain of hair that shielded her face. Her cheeks were red, looking sore, eyes lowered and hazy from dizzy spells and tears that still did not run. Worry now crossed his face.</p><p>	"Are you feeling okay? Maybe we should stop-" </p><p>	But the sudden shake of her head told him otherwise, though she continued to hiccup. Her hair fell over her shoulder and again across her face, hiding this embarrassing form. It was unlike her, even she could not understand why she felt this way. But to overcome this... this strange emotion of hesitation, this had to continue.</p><p>	Lawrence pulled his hand away, though much to his disappointment. "Horo." He spoke firmly. "I'm not going to do this if--"</p><p>	Holo turned, merely a flash of auburn hair in his vision as she faced him, then pushed him, down onto the bed. The swiftness of it all caused a burst of color behind his eyes, and he blinked to focus. There came a pressure onto his lap, and when his eyes had adjusted, he stared up and met the gaze of a flustered, red faced wolf girl. </p><p>	"Don't look!" His vision went dark, for she had forced the palms of her hands over his face. Lawrence let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>	"What are you doing?" He raised his hands to grab at her wrists, but she applied a light pressure over his eyelids.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>